


Looking up to Him

by lizzy (Bifur19)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, Kid Fili, Kid Kili, little brothers and big brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bifur19/pseuds/lizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili finds out that Kili is looking up to him. He finds it amusing at first then gets a great scare when his little brother finds himself in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking up to Him

 

Fili had his head under his pillow and blankets to his shoulders "Fee?" Kili asked questioningly as he poked his little head over the edge of Fili's bed his long brown locks falling into his eyes as he gave his big brother a slight push. Fili groaned for a second and opened his eyes to very nearly tumble off the other side of his bed having not expected Kili to be very nearly at his face "Kee what time is it do you need something" Fili asked as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes and opened his striking blue eyes to meet Kili's own blue eyes he gave a shrug "I just woke up and was bored" he said as if that was explanation enough.

Fili contained a groan as he fell back on his pillow of course Kili would wake him up just because he was bored but he didn't want Kili to know that even if he himself was still tried. He swung his feet off the side of the bed and stretched as he slid off of it and looked to his little brother "alright Kee what do you want to do" he asked as he went to the dresser he and Kili shared and got out his tunic and trousers and put them on waiting for Kili to answer "Don't know" Kili ended up saying after a long pause.

"Alright" Fili said as he started to leave and heard the dresser open as he closed their door and went into the kitchen "Hi Uncle Thorin" Fili said happily as he sat at the table to eat what ever burnt meal there Uncle was make Kili came in a second later dressed and said "Hi Uncle Thorin" and sat next to Fili on the bench seat to also wait "Where's Ama" Fili asked as he ran a hand through his blond hair out of the corner of his eye he saw Kili do the same and tried not to laugh "she went into the village to get food and run some errands and trade and sell I think" he added at the end "so I'm watching you little monsters" he said showing some rare fondness.

 

Fili gave a goofy large grin Thorin set food down in front of both boys "eat up and then you two can go outside to play if you want just don't go far understand?" Thorin asked as he looked up at his nephews to make sure they didn't decided to go wander like Fili once did when he was younger and nearly got lost scaring every caring adult he knew into an almost early grave.

 

"We won't" they said in that weird unison like way they had since Kili could talk and Kili really wanted to go outside for he had finished breakfast really fast "I'll get my boots" he said as he ran out of the room while Fili and Thorin finished.Thorin shook his head and looked to his ten year old nephew "Fili please watch your brother so he won't get hurt" Thorin told Fili who nodded as he managed to get the rest of the rather burnt meal down and grimaced slightly "hey now Kili ate it just fine" Thorin said with a rare smile and chuckled "he apparently can't taste anything" Fili said then clamped a hand over his mouth and blushed slightly but Thorin was chuckling knowing he couldn't cook.

 

Fili got up from the table and ran into the hall that led to the back door and watched Kili struggle to get his boots it would help if he would stick them on the right feet but Kili was a stubborn little five year old dwarf. Fili would help after he got his own boots on and slid his own feet into the right feet and then looked up to find Kili had already done it himself he gave a wondering look but shrugged and they went out the backdoor to play in the patch of woods they had there Fili grinned after some thought and looked at the largest tree. Fili looked around and saw Kili playing with his wooden practice sword he had grabbed on the way out and was attacking a tree Orc.

 

Fili nodded and grabbed the lowest branch of the tree and started to climb the large tree and hadn't noticed Kili stop attacking the tree to start climbing a tree opposite of him he got pretty high when he heard a soft whimpering he started to go back down. Half way though his tree he froze on the spot "Kili" he said fearfully upon seeing his little brother clinging to the branch of the tree he had climbed he started to go down the tree a lot faster after see that and made it to the ground in a matter of seconds.

 

"Kili I'm coming up don't move" he said his young voice trying not to show fear but this was so much for a ten year old but he didn't want to scare his younger brother. He climbed up the tree and then clung to a slightly lower branch from Kili "alright Kee I need you to lift your head" Kili did as he was told "good now move over to the end of the branch that hits the wide side of the tree" Kili shook slightly as he did as he was told to scared to do much else but trust his big brother "now what" Kili asked as tears ran down his young face he had never climbed a tree this high before normally staying low or on the ground "now I need you to start to slide down to me and then get on my back and I'll climb us down ok" he asked Kili nodded but seemed frozen "Kili what's wrong?" Fili asked a bit tense terrified his brother will slip and fall and he couldn't catch him.

 

"I'm scared" he said weakly "trust me I'm sure you watched how I got up and part the way down now just do what you watched me do" Kili looked down at him and slide down the tree and landed safely in Fili's arms and quickly maneuvered to cling to Fili's back.

 

Fili released a ragged breath he hadn't noticed he was holding and managed to get both of them on the ground and Kili let go and slid to the ground on shaky legs "I'm sorry Fee" Kili cried "why did you climb that high Kili you never have before" he said to relieved to scold his baby brother and slid down to sit next to him and hugged him "you scared me" Fili added as he bumped heads with Kili "I was just watching you and wanted to do what you did" he said as he looked up through his eyelashes and his longs bangs "Oh Kee" Fili said as he hugged him a little tighter and then stood them both up."Ok Kili lets go home now" he said lost on words he should have know better since Kili was doing everything he had been doing basically since he had woken up.

 

"Are you going to tell on me" Kili asked as they started to near the house "I should since it was dangerous but I'm not going to" Fili said as he played with the tip of his long blond hair "why" Kili asked as he tilted his head "I believed you learned your lesson" he said also he was going to be a bit more careful how he acted around Kili until he was older and wouldn't want to do everything he did even though he was happy that Kili looked up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story so criticism is welcome and I hoped you liked it.


End file.
